In a peer to peer wireless communications systems multiple devices may desire to transmit traffic signals concurrently using the same air link resources. Scheduling users to an air link traffic resource in an efficient manner in a system lacking centralized control can be a challenging task. It would be beneficial if methods and apparatus were developed which take in account interference implications of transmission scheduling decisions. It would also be advantageous if methods and apparatus were developed which take in account priority considerations when making transmission scheduling decisions.